


Moved to Pity

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [28]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Age, Gen, Valinor, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Námo returns shaken from his encounter with Lúthien. His wife Vairë tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moved to Pity

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 2nd Place – Genres: Drama: General Drabbles

Vairë looked up from her loom when she sensed her husband approaching, then stood and went to embrace him as he wearily entered the working room.

She felt his grief. And his awe.

He said, in explanation, “By the will of the One, she chose her doom.”

Vairë answered simply, gently, “I know.”

“She sang to me.”

“I know.”

She guided him to the loom and pointed to the strands she had just woven into the tapestry. “Look how even this is part of His design. From the joining of the Two Kindreds much grace will come into the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “The song of Lúthien before Mandos was the song most fair that ever in words was woven, and the song most sorrowful that ever the world shall hear. Unchanged, imperishable, it is sung still in Valinor beyond the hearing of the world, and listening the Valar are grieved[...] And as she knelt before him her tears fell upon his feet like rain upon the stones; and Mandos was moved to pity, who never before was so moved, nor has been since.” (Silm, Of Beren and Lúthien)
> 
> _15.09.06_


End file.
